


Step

by MelyndaR



Series: Through the Flames Series [4]
Category: Courageous (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Side-drabble to "Dance". David's thoughts during the scene that takes place over the first two chapters of "Dance."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step

Maybe he was insane. Truthfully, he probably was. After all, it was probably just a passing thought… one that had stuck around for the past month. And of all of the times for the thought to invade, it had done so now.

The August sun was shining brightly in the sky over the Mitchell's yard, yet it was nowhere near as bright as the way David's four-year-old daughter's eyes were glittering as the two of them danced around together in the outdoors. Around the duo, Javier and Nathan were both dancing with their daughters as well, their attention completely on their children.

It probably wasn't fair to Olivia that he wasn't paying as much attention to her, but he really couldn't help it. His attention was pretty much taken over by Amanda. As she laughed, his fiancée was dancing with Adam Mitchell near the lawn table, another father-daughter pair of sorts, David supposed. She looked so happy in that moment, so youthful and carefree, that David fell in love with her all over again.

And thus that "passing" thought reared its head again. It would be so much easier – all of them being forced by their circumstances to live together with the Mitchells – if he and Amanda were already married. This time when the thought came, he allowed himself to dwell on it, to really consider it for the first time. Honestly, why couldn't they just go ahead and take that step? Why couldn't they just move up the date of the wedding and get married already? The sooner the better, so far as he was concerned. All things considered, it would be better for propriety's sake, if nothing else. David grinned to himself; they could get married next week, and that would make him the happiest man in the world.

It really was a nearly ridiculous idea, but once it got in his head, it stuck. So, as the song changed from Tim McGraw's "My Little Girl" to John Michael Montgomery's "I Swear," Olivia raced off to play and he met Adam and Amanda in the middle of the yard before stepping forward to claim a dance with Amanda, while already thinking about how to tell her about his thoughts concerning their getting married.


End file.
